Mobridge Merchants Guild
The brainchild of Theodore Rosenburg, The Merchants Guild was his way to guarantee both his financial security, and a stable town to live and trade in. It has quickly established itself as the premier trade enterprise on the eastern banks of the Missouri, but faces severe resentment from rivals. History Thedore Rosenburg had been a moderately successful merchant for most of his life, living in the relative safety near The Refuge, he would occasionally hear tales about the Badlands from passing caravans. He was especially interested in hearing about the groups and organizations there, especially the Mobridge Rafter Company. No stranger to the Rafters, he was intrigued to hear they influenced their entire town. Over the next few weeks he would put a plan together before setting off for Mobridge in 2252. He arrived after several trying months on the trail, and quickly began introducing himself to the mercantile establishment. After several weeks of meetings and get-togethers, he openly proposed the Merchants Guild to a gathered crowd. They eagerly accepted, tired of being taxed heavily when they would have a busy season, and agreed to Rosenburg's proposed format of the group. While some citizens were uneasy with the news, few would have cause for concern until the election later in the year. The Merchant Guild managed to buy, bribe, or threaten their candidates into a chair, something that looked like a boom to them. That would be followed by a month of protests, culminating in Rosenburg ordered the guards to eject all dissenters. The protesters would found the settlement of BurnBridge on the other side of the ruins, but besides that the election was a success. Now legally backed and with a strong arm, They would quickly buy out or burn down all non-affiliated businesses until they remained the only commercial entity in Mobridge. They would spend the rest of the 2250s consolidating their hold on the town and trading with nearby settlements, before expanding their operating range in the 60s. Their southern route would be cut off in 2269, by the appearance of Emilio Vandada and his raider gang in Pierre. Forced to adapt their routes, they would switch focus to land travel, sending two caravans by road along the Missouri. Since then the Guild has been eager to expand their operations, knowing each new merchant under their flag is one less to compete in Timber Lake. Membership Membership in the guild is offered to all merchants in Mobridge, and any that pass through. While not officially needed, in practice anyone caught without it is quickly beaten and kicked out. Membership allows an individual to operate within the city of Mobridge, as well as in any post another individual may operate. Membership can be revoked, but no case of it has been recorded in 2287. Activites and Interests The Guild occupies itself by holding the monopoly on all trade, freight and most processes handled in the city of Mobridge, as well as trading down the river and the operation of several rafts. Each member handles a different facet of the operation, which leads to an effective trade bloc capable of casting a far greater shadow than their regional rivals. They trade primarily in imported goods as well as manufactured materials, but also extend their services for anyone needing something shipped or transported. Category:Badlands Category:Groups Category:Caravan Companies